Jerome Clarke
thumb|300px|right|House of Anubis Character Profile Jerome 'Jerome Clark' The J in Jerome must stand for joker. From what I see, everyone at Anubis House should be on guard when Jerome is up to something, because he loves to stir up trouble. While this may not make him a great buddy to have, his trickiness could come in handy when it comes time to sneak around the Anubis House. But it could also spell betrayal for his unsuspecting schoolmates. Overall, Jerome is portrayed as an uncaring and manipulative person. He does not seem to care about anything if it doesn't benefit him, either financially or humorously. He sells his old homework to the lower grades for quite a profit, although much of the homework is wrong. Pranks are without a doubt his speciality as he practically lives and breaths off of them. His best friend is Alfie, but if trouble comes his way he doesn't mind selling him out. Be careful House Members, cause when the time comes, Jerome's loyalties could easily be bought be the highest bidder, student or teacher. When Joy first disappears, Jerome doesn't exactly jump to find answers. He decides to go along with the faculty's explanation of her parents pulling her out of school due to financial reasons. When Nina arrives, he treats her like everybody else, someone to prank. He doesn't mind going along with Patricia's charade of an "initiation ceremony," but does protest when she locks Nina in the attic. In the beginning he proves his loyalty to his house mates during House of Discovery / House of Hyper, when he covers for Nina along with the rest of the group. However, in the next episode he shows off his darker side by blackmailing Mara into doing whatever he wants when he threatens to reveal the truth that Mara cheated for Mick. He also manipulates the Alfie, Amber, Mick love triangle to his own humorous advantage, but comes clean after Fabian threatens to reveal his recycled homework business. He also takes advantage of Patricia's concern that Joy is dead by saying that he can get Alfie to communicate with the dead via crystal ball. When the they hear the scream from the phonograph in the attic, he has no desire to figure out what it is. Later, he tries hitting on a bunch of girls with Alfie, unsuccessfully. He overhears many conversations between the members of Sibuna, but instead of investigating, he decides to pull a prank on them with Alfie by dressing up as Zombies and hiding in the cellar. Jerome shows his caring side in House of Identity / House of Emergency when Alfie gets stuck in the cellar and goes into shock. Jerome is disturbed by this and risks Victor's wrath by going down into the cellar after hours. When Alfie gets taken off to the hospital, he demands answers from Patricia by blackmailing her. However, Patricia blackmails him back and he is left at a stalemate. In House of Stars / House Of Harsh, his willingness to sell out his friends for money is demonstrated when he contacts Rufus Zeno and gives him information on Sibuna in exchange for payment. He eventually takes this to extremes by stealing Alfie's ankh piece and handing it over to Rufus, which he does out of fear of what Rufus will do to him if he doesn't give him anything because Rufus has been threatening him. He eventually participates in a plan to help Sibuna recover the piece, which they do. In the finale it is shown that he has earned a little bit of Sibunas trust when Rufus says Jerome sold them out again, but Nina doesn't believe him. Link to the ''Jerome Clark Gallery''. Relationships with other characters ﻿[[Alfie Lewis|'Alfie']]:' Alfie is Jerome's right hand man. He is always by Jerome's side asking him for advice on how to get his crush Amber to notice him. He is used by Jerome but doesn't know it. They are also roommates and best friends. They are usually goofy around and making fun of Patricia. He gives Alfie bad advice on how to get Amber and girls so that Jerome can get a good laugh. Alfie also invited him into Sibuna. (See Jelfie) [[Patricia Williamson|'Patricia]]:''' Jerome helps Patricia as a joke to contact "Joy's Ghost" but that to make fun of her. He always teases her. Also Patricia, Jerome, and Alfie usually work together on projects in Biology. He thinks she is crazy. Also, he helped Patricia with the fake "initiation" while everyone else (besides Alfie) was against it. When Jerome ask Nina, Fabian, and Amber where Patricia is, Nina says: "She's visiting her boyfriend," with this Jerome respond with "Patricia has a boyfriend?!," and goes storming off up the stairs, in episode 13. He also seems to have a nickname for her, Trixie, which he calls he in the finale episode It is hinted that they might date since they are the only single ones in the house. (See Patrome) Mick: Talks to Mick. They are friends. Jerome knows a lot about Mick and usually teases Mick about Mick and Mara. Told Mick that Alfie and Amber went on a date when they didn't really. Also Mick doesn't like Jerome teasing him about him and Mara. Mara: He blackmailed Mara when he caught her cheating for Mick. He made her do his chores, laundry, and homework. He also knows about the kiss Mara and Mick had. Mara hates Jerome because he's a jerk. But lately they have been spending a lot of time together. Mara was able to get him to open up and show a sensitive side. He tries to impress Mara too. He asked her out but she rejected him when he bad talked Mick, who was gone at the time Also Alfie teases him about him liking Mara but Jerome avoids the question and never denies it. (See Marome) Fabian: Jerome teases Fabian. Was able to solve the math problem when Fabian couldn't. Fabian thinks Jerome is a jerk too. Jerome overhears Fabian and Sibuna talking about going into the cellar. And so Jerome and Alfie decide to dress up as Zombies and scare them. Nina: Nina and Jerome don't interact much in the series, so it's hard to tell what they think about each other. (See Nerome) Amber:''' He helps Amber with her campaign for class president after Mara ditches him, and she seems actually happy about this.(See Jamber) Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Images of Jerome Clark Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Images Category:Images of Alfie Lewis Category:Images of Nina Martin Category:Videos